Steven Devlin
(Episodes 6-7) (Episode 8) (Episodes 8-11) (Episodes 12-15) |siblings = Melissa Devlin (sister) |species = Nephilim }} Steven Devlin is a side character in . He is the fraternal twin brother of Melissa Devlin and an assistant scientist at the Laboratory of the Unexplainable. Appearance Steven is a tall, fair-skinned young man. His hair is blond, cut into a bowl-cut, his eyes are baby blue. Personality Steven is a mostly quiet person, burying himself in his work often. Background Steven works as a scientist interested in studying angels and demons. Role in Series Season One ; "The City of Silver Lights" Steven appeared at the end of this episode, recognizing and introducing himself to his lost sister, Melissa Devlin, as she is brought to The Laboratory of the Unexplainable. ; "Divided We Fall" With his sister seemingly confused at his introduction, Steven introduced himself again, revealing himself as her brother. Melissa, having a small memory, ran towards him and embraced him. Hugging her back, Steven noticed her crying and asked why, with her replying that something bad had happened to her friends. Steven then hugged her again, telling her that her friends might still be alive and that he would help her search for them. ; "Hide and Seek" Steven began showing Melissa around the lab, while concerned for her health due to her seemingly missing memories and insisting on an examination. After Melissa agreed to one, the examination is interrupted by Beth, a lab assistant, with news that Alchemilia Corporation was raiding the city. ; "Exit Music" Startled by the news, Melissa demanded to leave the lab to search for Chris Wellington after hearing that Alchem was searching for him. With Steven trying to stop her, an argument began that resulted in Melissa running into the streets. ; "Reunion" Steven visits the Masquerade Hospital, wishing to see Melissa after the angel attack the previous night. He situates himself in the reception area with Richard Smith. Chris Wellington, in search of directions, would come to approach Steven and ask him for directions. Initially, Steven was not that interested in the boy. However, after learning that he knew Atticus and Melissa, Steven brought Chris to the room in which Melissa and the others were. They walked up the stairs to the fifth floor, as Steven briefly commented on how the unaffected return of Melissa affected his life. ; "In Somnis Veritas" As a result of Samuel Brownlee's dreaming device, Steven and Samuel are seen exploring Silivia within Melissa's dream. Melissa, with her hair drenched from the rain, is picked up by Steven as he drives through the barren streets. Steven asks Melissa if she could have created a "sunny beach", and she comments by reminding him she is new to lucid dreaming. Melissa briefly takes out her die, an object used to remember if she is dreaming or not. Steven took note of this wordlessly, and the three continued driving in the rainy city for some time. ; "Primo Victoria" Fontaine trained Steven and the other protagonists for three months, in preparation for Operation: Primo Victoria. During this time, Steven had stayed with Melissa and Chris in the Laboratory of the Unexplainable. Steven is seen in the laboratory with Chris and Melissa. After Melissa mentioned that she would have liked to spend her time with Savannah, Steven reminded her that Fontaine would soon commence the mission. When Chris asked where Richard was, Steven stated he was out getting supplies. Fontaine contacts Chris through cellphone and informed him that Primo Victoria would soon begin. Wellington relayed this information to Steven and Melissa, and the two made their way to the Laboratory of the Mind to meet Samuel and Fontaine. Steven and the other protagonists arrived together, except Marshall and Li. Steven sat at one of the laboratory's tables, near Samuel. Marshall and Li followed after, bringing food from Frog King with them. Marshall prepared to give something to Steven before John Fontaine made his appearance. Fontaine made his way to the table and poured a bag of white cubes on to it. Steven questioned if they were edible. Fontaine responded that they were Alchemilia Nutrition Cubes, proving all the basic nutrients the body needs. Fontaine proceeded to explain the specific details of Primo Victoria, and the roles Team A and Team B would have. With the idea to provide everyone with weapons, Samuel then proceeded to mention a downstairs armory. Samuel would take the group to the laboratory's basement, and use a keycard to open into a large armory. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Side characters Category:Teenagers Category:Hybrids